You Live and You Learn
by Booti
Summary: After Johnny's death, Shaundi and the Boss aren't the same. They become close and heal each other's pain. Will this evolve into something more? Or is Shaundi in love with Johnny? Terrible at summaries. First Fanfic. The story is better I promise. M for language and maybe more later on. MaleBoss/Shaundi
1. Payback Time

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever and I'm so excited to put this out there for people to read! The first chapter pretty much sticks to what happens in the game but the rest of the story I will branch out more and possible take a totally different turn than in the game. **

**Tell me what you think and give any suggestions for future chapters. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Male Boss POV:

We walked out of the HQ ready for payback.

Shaundi took his death worse than all of us. She truly loved him. What kind of love? I'm not sure. But love was definitely there.

Anyway, Johnny was my best friend and I'm not about to let that asshole Loren take any more of my crew. Especially not Shaundi.

I don't know how I feel about Shaundi anymore. Sure, we flirt a lot, but it's never been anything more. I don't date. Period. I'm not against the idea it's just I haven't even tried the whole notion of dating, and I'm not sure if I want to.

Pierce, Shaundi and I got into my purple Phoenix and I sped off to the Morningstar HQ.

I pulled into the bottom storage facility and a brute and some goons were waiting for us as expected. I shot at the brute's head multiple times before I threw a grenade in his face and he exploded. Some homies came to help and Pierce, Shaundi and I finished off the last few bitches with ease.

We went up the elevator but were interrupted by some more assholes that Shaundi and I killed, while Pierce lagged behind as usual.

We were all quiet. Not much has been sad. I guess Shaundi's bad mood put Pierce in a funk too, and not much can get my man Pierce to shut up.

After killing another brute with a flamethrower and other Morningstar lackey', I walk up some stairs and see a huge ass naked dude in a cyber cell thing.

He kinda said some stuff that I wasn't listening to but the one thing I did catch was, "Trust me. I'm still strong enough to kill Phillipe."

We proceeded to shoot him out of his bindings. And got in an elevator going up.

After we got out, the big naked guy said, "Follow me to Phillipe's office."

Then Pierce made a smart ass comment saying, "Seriously man, if you want I can find you, like… a curtain or something."

The big guy was like, "The human body is nothing to be ashamed of unless you have… insecurities."

I was beginning to like this guy!

I said, "Hey man, you got a name?"

"My name is Oleg Kirrlov."

"Works for me. Welcome to the Saints."

Alright cool. We got some yoked naked Russian guy, my main man Pierce and a total bad ass babe against a French prick. Or Belgian. Whatever the fuck he is he's gonna pay for killing Gat in the most painful way possible.

After killing some thugs, we run to an elevator that Loren is in and just missed it.

I heard Oleg say something like, "There's no way to catch him."

I said, "Fuck. That."

Then I ran to a chandelier that Oleg knocked loose and I began to fall down the tallest building in Steelport from the inside.

This is fucking awesome!

A brute jumps on my ride, I shoot him and he falls off. No problemo.

When I finally hit the bottom, I squashed that bitch ass Frenchie under my big ball.

Then I blew that fucking building to bits.


	2. Friends?

**Boss POV:**

After we drove back to the penthouse, Shaundi was acting a little weird. I expected for her to be happy that we killed Loren and destroyed his headquarters.

As soon as we got out of the elevator she walked straight to her room without a word. I decided to follow her and try to figure out what's up.

I knock on the door, "Shaunds, can I come in?"

"No! Don't open the door. Wait one sec."

I rolled my eyes and walked in anyway. Shaundi was sitting on her bed crying and holding a picture of her and Johnny in front of his car. I rushed over to her and put my arm around her.

"Hey," I said softly, "it's ok. Johnny is in a better place now."

"It's all my fault… if it weren't for me we could have gone back and saved him."

I've never seen Shaundi cry before, let alone open up to me or anyone else for that matter.

"Shaundi it's not your fault. It hurts me to see you like this. Please stop crying."

She cried into my shoulder for about five minutes. Then she snapped out of it, "What the fuck am I doing?"

"Whaddya mean Shaunds?"

"Why am I crying in front of you? This isn't me. I don't cry. Especially in front of my boss."

"Shaundi, it's ok to cry sometimes. And I may be your boss, but…" I paused.

"But what?" She asked. Was that a… smile?

"Ah nevermind." I sighed.

She punched me in the face.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"If you don't say what you were going to say… I'm going to punch you in the throat."

"Ok! Ok.. I was going to say that you're my best friend Shaundi. It's just you and me now and I guess Pierce but he doesn't have my back like I have your back. You are there for me like no one else. And I don't usually admit my feelings to people, so this is really fuckin important."

She had a smile on her face. I haven't seen that smile since Stilwater. That's the smile I live for but she'll never know. I can't waste this friendship over love.

"Boss, it's cool. You are my best friend too. And the only person who really knows the real me. I appreciate that."

I sat there for a moment. " Well this is a lot of feelings for one day. I'm gonna go to bed and if you need anything I'll be right across the way." I stood up and started to walk out.

"Oh and boss?" She stood up.

I turned around "Yeah Shau…" I was cut off by a hug.

"Thanks for being a true friend."

"Anything for my girl." I winked and walked out the door.

**Shaundi POV:**

"Anything for my girl." He winked and walked out the door.

I let out a long drawn out sigh and fell on my bed.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked myself.

The boss has feelings after all, who would've known. I mean he took his goddamn time showing them to me but I'm glad he trusts me enough to open up.

And I actually smiled in front of him. The gang always makes comments about how fuckin pissed I look all the time and how I never smile, but it's because I don't have a reason to.

Don't think that I feel sorry for myself either, because I don't. It's just that I had a shitty childhood and one of my best friends died and there was something I could have done to save him. I think that's enough to put someone in a bad mood all the time.

I took all my clothes off then tried to get some sleep.

_I was in the airplane that Johnny was shot in and was going back to save him. I could hear the Boss' voice far behind me._

"_Shaundi! Johnny didn't sacrifice himself for us so you could go back and get shot!"_

_I kept running until I reached the room where Johnny was. Philipe Loren was sitting in his chair, laughing. "Did you really think you could save poor Johnny? Now I've killed him and I will kill you too."_

_Johnny was on the floor bleeding out. He croaked "Shaundi… save yourself." Then his neck went limp._

"_Johnny!" I screamed. Then I heard the door crash open._

_I saw Loren cock his pistol and shoot a bullet towards the door. I whipped around and saw the boss get shot in the chest._

_I raced over towards him._

"_Shaundi… It's not too late. Run as fast as you can and take my parachute."_

"_No! I can't leave you too. I'm not leaving without you and Johnny."_

"_Shaundi I…" Then he stopped breathing._

"_Boss!"_

_I looked up at Loren to see him standing over me. He aimed his gun at my head._

Then I woke up crying.

I heard my door open and saw the boss come running through.

"Shaundi! Is everything ok? Are you hurt?" He said as he came to sit next to me on my bed.

I just sat there crying. Again. Twice in one day. How pathetic.

"Shaundi… Shhh… It'll be alright. I'm right here." He awkwardly pulled me into his chest. It's quite obvious he's not used to comforting people.

"It was horrible. Johnny was dead and you… you.." I started crying again.

"Shh… don't think about it. Think about… well, I don't know, what makes you happy?"

"You." Fuck. Should not have said that.

He chuckled. "Well then think about me."

He got under my covers with me and put his body against mine. We stayed like that until noon the next day, when we both woke up.


	3. Mall Time Blues

**Tis' is a good chapter. Read and Review! **

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

**Boss POV:**

I slid out of Shaundi's bed, trying not to wake her up. Damn she looks sexy sleeping.

Don't get the wrong idea, I didn't fuck Shaundi last night. Any other guy would have taken advantage of her but it felt wrong because she's my best friend and she was obviously having a bad day yesterday.

I decided to make some eggs and bacon for breakfast and made Shaundi a plate too.

I came back into Shaundi's room. She stirred in her sleep and then woke up when I closed the door.

"Did you make that for me Boss?" She asked.

"No, Shaunds, I just made two for myself." I said playfully.

She rolled her eyes and took one of the plates.

"Hey Boss I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have lost it and you really didn't have to sleep in my bed." She looked down at her food.

"Shaundi it's cool and if I didn't want to sleep in your bed, I wouldn't have came back and made you food." I said.

She raised her eyebrows. Oh shit did I say something?

"Not that I uh want to sleep with you or anything." I said quickly while stuffing food in my face.

"Haha ok whatever you say Boss." She finished her food and took our plates to the kitchen.

When she came back she went into her closet to put her clothes on. I could see a silhouette of her body through the brushed glass door. I don't know how I've been able to resist her all these years. I even thought her dreads were sexy.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the mall if you…" She stopped talking, "did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Shaunds stay in here I'm gonna go check it out." I crouched by the door trying to peep through the lock.

"Fuck that." She picked up a pistol and crashed through the door. There was like 10 Morningstar hoes parachuting into our pool. She shot two right in the head that were about to come through the window.

Shaundi and I were the only people at the penthouse right now. I took a shotgun from under her pillow and… wait she keeps a fucking shotgun under her pillow?!

"Don't look so surprised Boss." She laughed as she took out the rest of the Morningstar.

Shaundi walked over to me and, "I was gonna ask you to go to the mall with me."

"Sure why not? I need new clothes anyway."

We got into my purple Torch and drove off.

**Shaundi POV:**

I'm surprised that boss actually wanted to go to the mall with me. Every other time I've asked him he's always said he's busy or something, even when I know damn well he isn't.

Is it because I slept in the same bed as him last night? Maybe he just wants to have sex just to try it and then act like it never happened the next day. He does that with all the other girls in the crew. But I'm his lieutenant and I don't think he would just hit it then quit it with me.

Or maybe I'm over thinking it. Plus, I have my show that's all about dating me and I can't be in a serious relationship.

We pulled up to the mall and he asked, "Ok, where to first?"

"Planet Saints."

We walked over to Planet Saints and his arm was touching mine like the whole time. One time his hand even brushed over my ass. I looked at him and he acted like nothing happened. Maybe he didn't realize.

I got a new purple bandeau and a black strapless tank top. When I tried them on he said, "I like em Shaunds. You look great."

I just blushed and looked away.

When we left he said he wanted ice cream. What a child.

He got vanilla and I got mint chip. We went over to sit on a bench outside.

"So, Shaunds, any new boyfriends you haven't told me about?" He questioned. Damn. I didn't know he cared.

"Not recently no. I just haven't been in the mood for dating." I replied.

"What about that guy… what's his name? Puerto Rican Thunder God?" He practically laughed the name out.

"Hey! He was actually a nice guy, but the sex? Totally not up to par." I said while smiling.

"There it is again…" He said very quietly.

"What?" I scrunched my eyebrows together."

"Your smiling."

"And… You've never seen a girl smile before?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not one as beautiful as you." He looked directly in my eyes.

I turned face forward away from his deep gaze. How I love those blue eyes. He's gorgeous let's face it. But he's also my boss who may or may not just be trying to hit it.

"What's wrong Shaundi?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…" I said.

"Come on. Just tell me." He lightly punched my shoulder.

**Boss POV:**

"Come on. Just tell me." I lightly punched her shoulder.

"It's just that.." I stopped her from continuing.

"Your in love with Johnny." I said.

"What? No! I love Johnny like an older brother. Johnny was like my mentor in this business and I couldn't love him in a romantic way." She said very quickly.

"Well that's a relief then." I sighed.

"Wait why?" She questioned.

"Shaundi I can't hold back my feelings anymore. I have for years. Ever since I first met you. Remember? When we went off roading in my car and that song _Me & U _was playing on the radio? When I first saw you, I knew that you could be more than just some girl who I thought was attractive. I actually don't even see other women as attractive anymore. Whenever I see someone beautiful, it turns out to be you." I poured my feelings out to the love of my life. Something I thought I couldn't do.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Oh fuck what have I done…" I whispered.

* * *

**How's that case of cliffhanger goin'?**

**New chapter soon I promise don't worry.**


	4. Eyes

**Shaundi POV:**

I don't know what to say. Fuck. I like the boss. Like a lot. But now that I know he likes me too, I don't know what to say anymore. I had fantasized about him saying he liked me and I had my response all planned out, but now I don't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry Shaunds. Forget I said anything." He head fell into his hands. I feel so ashamed of myself. He really likes me.

He started to get up and walk to his car. Very quickly I might add.

I ran towards him and pulled his arm. He turned around and I crashed into a hug. He returned the hug and nuzzled his face into my neck. I could have stayed like that forever. His hot breath on my neck was enough to make me fall in mad love.

"Boss… I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything. I get it." He seemed so disappointed.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes.

**Boss POV:**

She pulled away and I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes.

She cupped my face with her soft hands. I leaned into her touch. Then I slowly inched my face towards hers until our lips met. I moved my lips against hers and she did the same. It was a sweet and loving kiss. She pulled away, not breaking eye contact.

Then she held my hand, not saying a word and walked back to my car. OUR car.

I drove back to the penthouse, I parked and got out of the car. Shaundi was about to get out too when I said, "Wait."

I walked around the front of the car and opened the door for this gorgeous woman. She gave me a small smile that melted my heart. She took my hand and we got in the elevator going up.

We walked out of the elevator and no one was in the penthouse. Good. Shaundi went over to the couch while I went to the kitchen. I got two glasses and a bottle of red wine. I came back and she was just chillin' on the couch, looking sexy as fuck.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Yup." She replied.

I sighed and poured us the wine. She gladly took hers and downed the whole glass, then helped herself to some more. God I love her.

"Help yourself." I chuckled.

"So now what?" Shaundi said nonchalantly.

"Well I don't know. Whatever you want." I looked at her.

"I think it's obvious what I want." She looked back at me. Wow is it hot in here?

"Actually no," I let out a nervous laugh, "I'm honestly quite confused. I've never done the whole _feelings_ thing."

"I want you." She stood up and pulled me into her. I crashed my lips into hers roughly and lustfully. She responded just as eagerly while I lead us to my bedroom, not breaking the kiss the whole time.

I kicked the door open and she pushed me onto my bed. She started to take her clothes off but I stopped her.

"No." I said while making direct eye contact.

**Shaundi POV:**

"No." He said.

He started to tug at the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it off. What a tease. Then he touched my face and kissed my nose.

My hands had a mind of their own and started to make their way up his shirt. I took it off and explored his toned chest. I kissed his shoulder where there was a small bullet scar. He shuddered.

"Shaundi…"

"Mhmm?" I continued to trail kisses down to his V-line when he stopped me.

"Baby. I can't do this." He looked almost sad.

"Why? I want you." I touched his hair.

He brushed his hand against my cheek. "I know and trust me I do too, but this will have to wait for another time." He said, "We need to take this slow." He lightly ran his hand down my arm.

"That's probably a good idea." I lay down on his bed and he came up next to me. He turned his head to face mine and I did the same.

I put my head against his chest and he laughed and kissed my hair. He's so loving. I've never had a man who actually LIKED me.

"What's so funny?" I smiled too.

"Your so perfect. Your hair smells delicious, your hands are soft, your eyes are big, your lips are full, your nose is cute, and your booty is amazing." He is so fucking sweet.

"Thank you. I've never had someone actually like me. All they wanted was free weed or sex." I moved my head and looked back up at him.

I was in love with this man. For all his insecurities and imperfections. For his sweet and loving attitude when no one was watching. For his tough guy persona with the gang. For the small but caring comments he gives me. I love this man.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm thinking about you." I smiled back. A real smile, not a fake one.

"Damn…" He looked dazed.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No babe. It's just your smile. I don't see it very often anymore, but that makes your smiles all the more special." He moved his hands down to my hips.

And we laid like that until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Not bad eh? Please review!**

**-S**


End file.
